


Dans le lac

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Mutants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Autour du lac, des employés veillent à la sécurité. C'est le travail de Celia. Lors d'une tournée, elle entend des cris : quelqu'un se noie !
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. Autour du lac

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crise d'adolescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722317) by [Elayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan). 



> [Projet Bradbury #10] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> Cette semaine est un challenge ! Un ami a fourni le prompt : "une jeune personne plonge dans les profondeurs et découvre un secret qui l'emmènera ailleurs".  
> Malheureusement, cette semaine a été un peu difficile pour moi... Je n'ai pas pu tenir mon plan initial et j'ai dû changer mon fusil d'épaule. Si Celia vous parait très similaire à Alice (Semaine#8), c'est normal, puisque je pensais cette histoire comme une suite. Finalement, plutôt qu'une suite, c'est plus une petite sœur... avec un petit épilogue pour annoncer une suite, pour de bon cette fois, sur laquelle je pense travailler la semaine prochaine.

Le cercle de lumière blanche dansait sur le chemin, quelques pas en avance sur Celia. La terre battue était entretenue par les centaines de promeneurs qui, tous les jours, venaient profiter des abords du lac. C'était une étendue d'eau modeste, mais ce n'en était pas moins un endroit agréable où passer une après-midi de printemps : on en faisait le tour en deux ou trois heures. Les amateurs pouvaient même louer une barque pour s'éloigner des autres pêcheurs qui se cantonnaient aux berges.

Enfin, tout ça, c'était ce qu'il était possible de faire en journée. La nuit, l'accès était interdit. Certaines portions de chemin étaient rocailleuses et le rivage était glissant par endroits, ce qui avait poussé les propriétaires à déclarer la zone dangereuse. De plus, la végétation basse et sèche qui s'étendait entre le lac et la forêt présentait un énorme risque d'incendie s'il prenait l'envie à quiconque de monter un feu de camp.

Les panneaux qui interdisaient d'approcher de nuit n'étaient cependant pas toujours suffisants. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour se croire plus malin ou moins concerné que les autres. C'était la raison pour laquelle deux équipes patrouillaient toutes les nuits autour du lac. C'était un job facile, surtout avec les puissantes lampes de poche fournies aux patrouilleurs. Mais comme tous les boulots peu qualifiés, ce n'était pas très bien payé. C'était néanmoins plus que suffisant pour Celia qui, de toutes manières, n'avait pas trouvé d'autre poste qu'on voulait bien lui donner.

Celia soupira et secoua la tête en repensant à son entretien d'embauche. Sa meilleure amie Julia avait dû l'accompagner, pour faire la traduction. Elles avaient eu la bonne idée de fuir leur pays d'origine, mais une seule des deux parlait plus d'une langue... Le patron avait déclaré qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire si ses employés étaient des expatriés ou des mutants, tant qu'ils ne posaient pas de souci. Il avait expliqué que la plupart des contrevenants étaient des jeunes qui s'enfuyaient au premier coup de sifflet. Dans les rares cas où les intrus étaient trop têtus, la procédure était d'appuyer sur un bouton qui envoyait les coordonnées géographiques du patrouilleur à l'équipe de sécurité. Même pas besoin de parler ! Une véritable aubaine pour Celia !

Pour tout dire, elle ne détestait pas ce job de nuit. Elle leva les yeux et trouva la lune et une poignée d'étoiles. Quand il faisait un temps dégagé comme aujourd'hui, c'était même un plaisir. Le fond de l'air était peut-être un peu frais, mais rien qui ne soit gênant sous son écharpe de laine. Son grand manteau matelassé qu'elle portait tous les jours et qui lui donnait l'air de la fille illégitime du Bonhomme Michelin faisait parfaitement l'affaire pour les jours de pluie. Et puisque son patron avait eu la délicatesse de l'assigner à une équipe composée seulement d'elle-même, Celia pouvait se contenter de ces vêtements pour cacher ses mutations.

Car Celia et Julia étaient deux mutantes. Tout juste majeures, elles avaient passé la frontière en pleine nuit, juste après que le gouvernement de leur pays d'origine ait passé une loi qui retirait la citoyenneté aux mutants. Julia avait le pouvoir faire varier la météo autour d'elle. Ce n'était jamais de beaucoup et c'était très progressif, elle pouvait très facilement passer pour une personne parfaitement normale. Elle avait d'ailleurs dégoté un job comme serveuse dans un fast-food assez facilement. Celia… c'était plus compliqué. Elle avait de grandes ailes bien peu discrètes. De petits picots avaient commencé à apparaître sur leurs surfaces et elle espérait que c'étaient des plumes qui, peut-être, lui permettrait de voler !

Des cris tirèrent soudain Celia de ses pensées. Elle tendit l'oreille : ça venait d'un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Elle s'élança, la main déjà plongée au fond de sa poche à la recherche de son sifflet. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu à intervenir après avoir entendu des cris, un groupe d'adolescents en robes blanches et couronnes de fleurs avaient établi un feu de camp qui avait rapidement pris aux broussailles alentour.

Celia siffla un coup sec quand elle fut suffisamment proche. Elle fut d'abord soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de feu. La seule lumière sur place était les phares allumés du gros véhicule des trois jeunes gens qui se trouvaient là. Celia sentit son soulagement s'envoler lorsqu'elle réalisa que les trois personnes regardaient en direction du lac, là où la lumière des phares dessinait une ellipse jaune sur l'eau. Ellipse au milieu de laquelle une quatrième personne se débattait avec difficulté pour rester à la surface.

Ce lac était en partie connu pour ses profondeurs traîtresses. Après quelques mètres avec l'eau qui ne montait pas plus haut que votre cheville, c'était un à-pic qui vous avalait tout entier. Mais il y avait toujours quelques touristes pour se laisser surprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Celia siffla un deuxième coup, plus agressif cette fois. Aucun des trois sur le rivage ne faisait le moindre geste pour aller secourir leur camarade. Peut-être faisaient-ils semblant ? Celia prit quelques secondes de plus pour analyser la situation. Un garçon trépignait, comme s'il voulait plonger, sans toutefois parvenir à se décider. Une fille hurlait sans discontinuer tout en pointant une bouteille d'alcool en direction de l'eau. Une autre fille lâchait de brefs cris d'horreurs, entre lesquels s'intercalaient des regards confus.

Ils étaient totalement intoxiqués. Celia serra les dents et jeta un regard vers le lac. Le quatrième se débattait à véhémence mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le rythme qui lui permettrait de rester à la surface. Il ne savait pas nager. Il avait sans doute cru qu'il pourrait simplement se baigner en restant là où il avait pied.

_ Il faut que j'intervienne ! _ lui cria soudain sa raison. Celia sursauta. Elle pressa le bouton d'appel de l'équipe de sécurité et jeta tout ce qu'elle portait au sol. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde au moment d'ouvrir son manteau. Se dévoiler la répugnait. Mais elle ne pourrait pas nager correctement avec le manteau. Et, franchement, elle espérait déjà qu'elle pourrait nager avec les trucs qu'elle avait dans le dos ! Avec un grognement silencieux, elle tira la fermeture éclair. Elle retira ses chaussures et se rua vers l'eau en tâchant d'ignorer les cris qui s'étaient clairement tournés dans sa direction.

L'eau était fraîche, très fraîche. Celia imaginait déjà à quel point elle devrait être froide là où c'était plus profond. Elle compta ses pas, elle savait à peu près quelle distance marcher avant de devoir s'immerger. Elle étira ses bras, elle étira ses ailes - Dieu, qu'elles étaient grandes ! Et, enfin, elle plongea.

Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau. Elle s'efforça de battre des ailes et des bras en rythme. Elle vit sa cible. C'était un jeune homme à l'air complètement affolé. Ses yeux angoissés reflétaient la lumière des phares, il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage pris dans un piège. Dans sa panique, il avait réussi à s'éloigner encore plus du bord. Ses battements frénétiques des bras ralentissaient notablement. Elle voulait lui crier de tenir bon, qu'elle arrivait, que tout irait bien… mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Celia accrochait son regard, cependant. Elle l'accrochait même plutôt bien. Elle progressait dans l'eau avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses souvenirs de piscine remontaient à plusieurs années déjà, mais elle était persuadée que jamais elle n'était parvenue à avancer sans mettre la tête sous l'eau un mouvement sur deux. Cependant, elle avait plus de deux bras, maintenant. Ses ailes de chair étaient encombrantes sur terre, mais dans l'eau elles la portaient, littéralement, au-dessus de son point de flottaison. Elle ne faisait presque aucun effort pour ça. En fait, ses ailes ne faisaient que tracer de petits cercles et leur envergure faisait le reste. Elle n'avait même pas à se servir de ses bras ou de ses jambes !

Le garçon était presque à portée de main. Il se débattait en sa direction. Il essayait de l'agripper, quand bien même elle était encore trop loin. Celia tendit le bras vers lui alors que, soudain, il coulait à pic. Elle le tenait presque. Elle sentit le tissu de sa chemise glisser contre sa paume, ses doigts filer entre les siens, mais aucun des deux ne parvint à saisir l'autre. Celia embrassa du regard l'eau agitée dont les reliefs brillaient sous la lumière des phares. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, replia ses ailes et les déploya de bas en haut pour se propulser vers les profondeurs.

Une chance que personne n'ait eu l'idée de préserver la batterie de la voiture. Ce n'était pas la lumière du soleil, mais ce n'était pas la nuit noire non plus. Celia n'eut aucun mal à repérer le garçon : il descendait lentement vers le fond. Suffisamment lentement pour qu'elle se trouve bien en dessous de lui. En un battement d'ailes, elle était sur lui. Il était à bout de forces et terrifié. Celia sentit qu'il s'agrippait à ses vêtements quand ils passaient entre ses doigts. Il la gênait, même s'il était trop épuisé pour la retenir véritablement.

Enfin, après quelques instants de bagarre avec ses ailes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à complètement gérer, elle parvint à contourner le garçon qui se débattait mollement. Elle l'enlaça fermement. Mais juste au moment où elle allait les ramener tous les deux à la surface, elle vit quelque chose bouger sous eux. Quelque chose de bien plus gros qu'un poisson passa très brièvement dans la lumière. Celia n'eut pas le temps de regarder que ça avait déjà disparu. Elle aurait juré cependant que c'était humanoïde… Mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment, car elle se sentait déjà à court d'air, et si elle se sentait à court d'air, cela signifiait que le garçon devait être sur le point de se noyer pour de bon et il était vraiment plus que temps de remonter à l'air libre. Alors elle battit des ailes et ils crevèrent la surface.

Le garçon avala une bruyante goulée d'air, ce qui était un bruit rassurant dans cette situation. Celia le tracta jusqu'à là où ils avaient pied. Ils se soutinrent mutuellement jusqu'à la berge. Ils s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe boueuse. Les cris avaient cessé. Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent sur leur ami. L'équipe de sécurité était déjà là, debout et raide, déterminée à rester à bonne distance. Ils posaient sur elle un regard tranchant et méfiant. Celia se frotta le nez en s'efforçant de se lever. Il faisait froid quand on était trempé comme une soupe. Elle ne put retenir un bref regard d'envie en direction du garçon qu'elle avait sorti de l'eau. L'un de ses amis l'avait recouvert d'une veste sèche, une autre lui avait donné à boire. Tout le monde prenait grand soin de ne pas regarder en direction de Celia.

La jeune fille trébucha misérablement jusqu'à son manteau. Pour enfiler ses chaussures, elle retira sa chaussette et essuya l'autre pied avec. La deuxième était perdue à tout jamais dans l'eau froide, semblait-il. Elle frotta son visage dans son écharpe de laine. Ce n'était pas la meilleure sensation du monde. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'équipe de sécurité : un seul le lui retourna, avec un grimace de dégoût évident quand elle secoua ses ailes pour en faire tomber les gouttes.


	2. Dans le lac

\- Excuse-moi de te demander de me confirmer ça encore une fois, hein.

Celia secoua la tête et continua de dérouler les cent mètres de corde qu'elle avait apporté. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de son plan, Julia n'avait cessé de lui demander, encore et encore, si elle allait vraiment plonger au fond du lac. Pour de très nombreuses raisons parfaitement entendables, elle trouvait cette idée beaucoup trop dangereuse. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé avec tant de fermeté, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait utilisé des termes comme "farfelu" ou "fou".

\- Je veux bien croire que tu nages vite et tout ça, continua Julia en la regardant faire un gros nœud autour de la taille, mais si tu reste coincée quelque part ?

Celia secoua la longueur de corde qui pendait de sa taille en guise de réponse. Elles s'étaient installées dans un petit bosquet d'arbres, coincé entre le lac et le chemin de randonnée qui en faisait le tour. C'était bien à l'écart des jolies plages aménagées pour les baigneurs et Celia pouvait tranquillement s'y déshabiller sans déclencher d'émeute.

\- Tu vas pas avoir froid, juste en maillot de bain ? demanda Julia pour la cinq ou sixième fois.

Celia lui sourit en agitant les ailes. 

\- Je vais pas changer de réponse, soupira-t-elle, aucune combinaison de plongée n'est adaptée à ma morphologie. Et puis, de toutes manières, je vais plonger en apnée, je vais pas rester si longtemps que ça sous l'eau. La corde est juste là pour la sécurité.

\- Est-ce que t'as seulement le droit de venir ici ? insista Julia.

Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et maintenait ses mains au fond des poches de sa veste, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne déboule soudain juste pour remarquer qu'elle se trouvait là. Comme s'il n'y avait pas une autre fille avec deux bons mètres d'envergure d'ailes juste devant elle.

Celia haussa les épaules, tout en vérifiant une dernière fois que la corde était bien attachée, autour de sa taille et autour de l'arbre qui servait de point d'ancrage.

\- Ils m'ont déjà renvoyée, grogna-t-elle, ils vont pas me renvoyer une deuxième fois.

Et aussi, malgré la violence des propos tenus par les plus farouches opposants à la liberté des mutants, aucune loi dans ce pays ne permettait de punir quelqu'un sur le seul prétexte d'être un mutant. Ce pays était encore un pays libre. La baignade dans le lac était recommandée dans les zones aménagées, mais pas interdite partout ailleurs, donc personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son excursion sous-marine.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, quand même.

Julia avait la mine boudeuse. Malgré ses paroles, elle n'avait pas spécialement cherché à dissuader son amie de plonger. Elle s'était elle-même proposée de venir assurer sa sécurité. Elle avait été acheter la corde. Elle était terriblement inquiète, tout simplement. Celia sourit et prit Julia dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

Celia relâcha Julia et fit face au lac. Elle n'avait pas long à parcourir à découvert. Si elle courait et plongeait immédiatement, personne n'aurait le temps de la remarquer. Elle enfila les lunettes de plongée et grimaça tant elles étaient peu confortables. Elle expira profondément, inspira lentement… et s'élança aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes. A peine sortit-elle du bosquet que sa vulnérabilité la frappa de plein fouet, manquant de peu de la renvoyer en arrière, dans le confort de l'ombre des arbres. La plage n'était pas si loin, il y avait des pêcheurs partout, de petits bateaux en cabotage… Ces quelques mètres paraissaient soudain infinis.

Mais Celia parvint à repousser ce besoin urgent de revenir en arrière et, bientôt, elle fut sous l'eau, dans le froid et le silence. Des clapotis lointains lui parvenaient. Le soleil plongeait des rayons nets dans l'eau brunie de sable en suspension. Elle voyait le fond, cependant. Il n'avait pas l'air si loin. Des algues vertes dansaient comme des arbres bercés par le vent. Elle remonta à la surface. Elle agita la main en direction de Julia et prit cette fois une grande inspiration avant de plonger pour de bon.

Elle se propulsa vers le fond, vers le centre du lac. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, ni même si elle avait la moindre chance de le trouver. Si la chose qu'elle avait vu - qu'elle  _ croyait  _ avoir vu - existait vraiment, rien ne prouvait qu'il se montrerait à nouveau. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'approcher, observer et croiser les doigts.

En plein jour et habillée pour la baignade, Celia réalisait comme il lui était confortable de nager. Elle parcourait de grandes distances rapidement, sans avoir besoin de trop y réfléchir. Elle savait déjà nager avec ses bras et elle avait instinctivement trouvé comment utiliser ses ailes efficacement. Julia avait eu raison d'insister sur la nécessité de les entraîner, de ne surtout pas les garder attachées contre sa peau. Celia avait appris à avoir des ailes comme elle avait des bras, elle savait les bouger avec précision et naturel.

Rapidement, Celia en oublia le but de sa venue. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas baignée depuis des années - ce qui était le cas, tout bien considéré - et elle prenait un plaisir fou à plonger et remonter à toute vitesse comme un marsouin. Elle s'amusait à aller toucher le fond sablonneux, à cueillir des brassées d'algues et à faire peur aux poissons. Les pêcheurs pourraient la remercier de leur bonne fortune du jour !

Un mouvement attira son regard. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux regarder la dune couverte d'algues un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas juste un tas de sable : c'était en fait un petit bateau qui avait coulé il y avait suffisamment longtemps pour faire à présent partie intégrante du fond du lac. Et quelque chose de gros avait définitivement bougé de ce côté.  _ Si j'étais une grosse chose qui vit au fond du lac _ , se dit Celia,  _ ce serait un endroit parfait pour m'installer ! _

Elle s'approcha donc en zigzagant pour observer le bateau échoué, pour essayer d'en trouver l'entrée, si toutefois il y en avait une. Peut-être était-ce un rayon du soleil qui tombait pile sur un objet réfléchissant, mais il lui semblait que de la lumière émanait de l'intérieur de la carcasse de bois et de métal. Était-ce seulement possible qu'une chose n'ait pas encore été recouverte d'algues et de sable ?

Soudain, ce que Celia recherchait jaillit devant elle. Une chose grosse comme un homme, formée comme un homme, mais dont la peau était d'écailles vertes et bleues et dont les gros yeux globuleux dardait sur elle un regard menaçant. Celia cracha une bulle d'air au lieu d'un cri, tout en donnant un brutal coup d'ailes qui la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. La créature sous-marine ne fit pas un mouvement en sa direction. Il s'était simplement placé entre elle et le bateau. Il protégeait son nid.

Celia sentait son cœur battre la chamade, mais l'instant de peur s'était envolé au profit d'une excitation folle. Un mutant ! C'était un mutant ! Elle fit un geste dans sa direction mais l'autre n'y répondit pas. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence et montra les dents, une belle double rangée de dents pointues. Et puis il tourna la tête. Celia suivit son regard. Là-bas, au loin, elle vit un plongeur et sa bouteille d'oxygène. Il venait de se laisser tomber d'une barque.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers l'autre mutant et fut surprise de ne plus le voir. Il avait disparu comme il était apparu, sans un bruit. Il n'y avait plus de lumière dans le bateau, qui paraissait cette fois être resté des siècles couché là sous sa couverture d'algues. Celia grimaça. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ! Mais, d'abord, il fallait qu'elle remonte à la surface avant d'étouffer. Elle battit des ailes vers le haut.

Et fut stoppée net à mi-chemin.

Elle baissa les yeux. La corde qui la retenait à la taille était tendue. Sa longueur se perdait dans le tapis d'algues, accrochée quelque part sans doute. Celia porta ses doigts au nœud à sa taille mais réalisa bien vite que la soudaine tension avait l'avait diablement serré, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le défaire.

Celia voulait rester calme, mais la panique lui agrippa néanmoins l'estomac. Il n'y avait plus un souffle d'air dans ses poumons, elle  _ devait  _ remonter et  _ vite _ . Mais apparemment, pour pouvoir remonter, elle allait d'abord devoir redescendre. Elle saisit la corde à deux mains puis, nageant et tirant à la fois, rejoignit le plus vite possible l'endroit où elle s'était accrochée.

Elle trouva rapidement l'endroit. Un gros morceau d'arbre qui avait roulé jusque là. La corde avait formé une boucle autour d'une branche. Une double boucle, bien serrée. Pire encore : la corde avait creusé le bois ramolli. Celia tirait, d'un côté et de l'autre, sans succès. Elle contourna. Elle tira encore. Elle poussa. Elle tira. Poussa. Tira. Rien. 

Tirer encore. Pas bouger.

Tirer. Rien.


	3. Cauchemar

Alice se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tremblait. Elle avait froid. Elle était moite. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Elle se frotta le visage dans son oreiller. La panique du rêve s'estompait vite, mais l'impression funeste restait. La vividité d'avoir été cette autre fille, cette Celia, lui collait à la peau.

Elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Aussitôt la lumière allumée, l'autre lit poussa des gémissements de protestation. Quelque part sous les draps de l'autre lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Fati était elle aussi tirée de son sommeil. 

Il était quatre heures du matin. L'ordinateur portable d'Alice était encore à côté d'elle, encore allumé, ouvert sur la page d'un article vieux de quelques années. Une fille s'était noyée dans le lac non loin de l'appartement dans lequel Fati et Alice avaient emménagé. Une mutante. Alice avait fait quelques recherches avant d'aller se coucher et elle avait découvert que cette fille était une mutante  _ comme elle _ .

Alice déploya ses ailes. Ses vilaines ailes de chair rose et nue. Elle n'y avait jamais songé avant de tomber par hasard sur cette histoire mais, effectivement, peut-être que ses ailes étaient faites pour nager plutôt que pour voler ? Ses recherches ne lui avaient pas permis de découvrir pourquoi Celia s'était mise en tête de plonger dans le lac et les bribes floues de son rêve dissolvaient la limite entre ce qu'elle avait lu et ce qu'elle avait inventé.

Et si, elle aussi, plongeait dans le lac, y trouverait-elle quelque-chose qui en vaille la peine ?


End file.
